Talk:Guild Wars: Limited
To do list: #Write up contest page. #Establish contest dates. #Determine how entries are submitted. #Establish judging procedure/roster. #Make fancy banner. #Contest goes live. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 10:26, 24 January 2008 (EST) :First version of contest write-up is complete. Still got a bit to go before the contest goes live :) -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 11:56, 24 January 2008 (EST) Good idea. You might wanna change universality to be a bit less ambiguous. -Shen 21:46, 24 January 2008 (EST) :Aye. We still need to finalise the exact criteria and judging, so we'll clean that up. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 21:48, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::That looks like a clear explanation. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 22:00, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::Good. -Shen 22:00, 24 January 2008 (EST) Being able to bring a res signet in a 6th slot kind of defeats the whole purpose, does it not? Everyone's gonna be bringing a res signet. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 11:36, 27 January 2008 (EST) :It doesn't defeat the purpose... in GW today, you can essentially pick any 7 skills and then add the obligatory Resurrection Signet. What we're saying is that you can pick any 5 skills and then add the obligatory Resurrection Signet. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 11:41, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::Resurrection is a key part of the game. If a resurrect skill takes up a skill slot, that limits the build to only 4 skills, and submissions will most likely drop the idea of res entirely. Since builds are already limited in function, it wouldn't be too reasonable to expect them to be as survivable as a full-skill team, and resurrecting will always be desirable. Basically, it sounds self-defeating on paper, but it's something that build creators and their users will value greatly.-- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 12:03, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::Yes, I understand. But...say that there was a frontliner who needed 5 skills and doesn't bring a res because someone will have a hard res. If he needs 5 essential skills, wouldn't every person carry along a res sig with them anyway because they're aloud to? I just don't understand the point tbh. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 21:30, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::::And? How else should they then? For this contest, stick a sig on EVERYONE (including monks) except for hard ressers. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 21:36, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::::Because everyone knows that the player with the hard res will not be the one to die. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 23:36, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Might as well make it 6 skills and allow a res for one of those spots, same exact thing really. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 18:26, 1 February 2008 (EST) :::::::That essentially only makes it a loss of 2 skills. Not much of a challenge in creating 6-skill bars. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 22:20, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::That's what people are going to be doing... (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 09:05, 2 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::No, reses are obsolete, extraneous; if was done that way, people wouldn't add a res. And I'd like to comment, if you aren't uses disabling skills like Diversion in PvP Team, your not taking advantage of the situation :D.--Relyk 23:22, 22 February 2008 (EST) Submission Defiant Elements suggests two possibilities: #Email submission system, similar to previous contest. #Unique contest buildspace, invisible to other editors (to prevent idea theft) -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 23:54, 24 January 2008 (EST) Judging Again, two possibilities: #Admins and/or BMs test builds out themselves. #We recruit a guild to test submissions for us. We will likely filter submissions and only test the builds we decide are the finest. Additionally, we will need to establish judging guidelines for PvE Team Builds (PvP TA is fairly straightforward). -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 23:54, 24 January 2008 (EST) Banner Defiant Elements is making one. I've thrown up a quick, temporary banner. Perhaps some volunteers would like to submit a banner? -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 23:54, 24 January 2008 (EST) :Needs more floating screaming heads imo — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 00:02, 25 January 2008 (EST) Here you go: [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:39, 25 January 2008 (EST) Builds Can't we just do remakes of meta builds. For example (yes, you may use this): That would be my remake of Cripshot. That, or just submit builds with less than 5 skills. --20pxGuildof 20:37, 30 January 2008 (EST) :That works, but you've got room for another skill there. -- Armond Warblade 21:15, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::...It's five skills. Cripshot, 1. D-Shot, 2. Apply Poison, 3. Troll Unguent, 4. Res Sig, 5. GOSH LERN2COUNT! --20pxGuildof 21:41, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::Rez sig doesn't count as 1 of the 5 skills. Lern2read imo. ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 21:43, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::*Skills bars can contain no more than five (5) skills. *Resurrection skills are permitted in the 6th skill slot. This is to compensate for the already-severe skill bar limitation. **The resurrection skill may be a Resurrection Signet or a reusable "hard" resurrect, such as Flesh of My Flesh, Death Pact Signet or Rebirth. **Non-resurrection skills cannot be used in place of the 6th skill. *Existing in-game restrictions apply to builds submitted for the contest. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:43, 30 January 2008 (EST) o sht, same edit time viet. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:44, 30 January 2008 (EST) :yes asian mind sync ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 21:45, 30 January 2008 (EST) Quick question For PvP teams, are they intended to fight standard teams or another team of 6-skill bars? Probably the first, just wanted to check. --71.229 20:42, 30 January 2008 (EST) :They'd be fighting other 6-skill teams, probably other ones that were submitted. -- Armond Warblade 21:15, 30 January 2008 (EST) Individual Builds? Any idea if this contest will ever be extended to include single player builds, designed for PvE or a Random Arenas environment? Would be a fun thing to add, or even create as a separate contest at a later date, i know i'd have a good time trying to come up with an effective five skill sin bar XD--Goldenstar 21:46, 30 January 2008 (EST) :Individual builds would be too easy imo <_< ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 21:47, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::The target of the contest is to test how well players can synergise limited skill bars, and creating a single bar doesn't offer much creativity. GW is a team-based game, and individual builds still have their role in PvE and RA. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 23:40, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::I wouldn't say synergise so much as strategise with the choice of skills. Synergising is hard enough without lowering the overall efficiency of the team imo. Goldenstar, Shattering Assault :D--Relyk 23:25, 22 February 2008 (EST) We Enter how? I'm just asking how we enter, email or userspace? I would prefer User-space since its ON pvx and it's easier Pwnted 22:25, 30 January 2008 (EST) :Email submission is required. Don't use userspace -- that's just asking for someone to steal your ideas. However, there's nothing wrong with using the tools provided on the wiki to create builds. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 23:06, 30 January 2008 (EST) but i don't really want to enter through e-mail, since i share a e-mail with another 2 people. And any emails sent are through their e-mail so i just get in trouble... Pwnted 23:49, 30 January 2008 (EST) :Create your own email address. It's not hard, and it doesn't have to be the one linked to your PvXwiki account. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 00:04, 31 January 2008 (EST) Resurrection Is Restoration or Lively Was Naomei considired to be a resurrection skill (and thus can be used in the 6th slot)? ~ ĐONT TALK 02:19, 31 January 2008 (EST) :They both resurrect and do nothing else, so yes. -- Armond Warblade 02:20, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::well restoration could be used to power skills that are better with spirits, and naomi for ashes. This could, in a build tight for skill slots, be an advantage.Bob fregman 18:00, 1 February 2008 (EST) :::Yes, shouldn't be used, people can use skills such as Essence Strike or Wielder's Strike to take advantage of it.--Relyk 23:27, 22 February 2008 (EST) Wiki Coding Would we be able to use the wiki coding while creating the builds and just C/P the builds on to the email page and send it? Having the Admin to convert it allowing him to see the skill icons and such? Huynh 00:32, 1 February 2008 (EST) :I believe that would be acceptable. I'll include a note for that in the contest page. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 00:39, 1 February 2008 (EST) How many entries? just asking Pwnted 02:10, 3 February 2008 (EST) :As many as you want, but you'll have to let us know before the final judging which one we'll judge. The rest will be ignored. -- Armond Warblade 03:53, 3 February 2008 (EST) so only one actualy entry? Pwnted 12:54, 3 February 2008 (EST) :We'll judge any you send in, as far as I know. If you send an updated version of one you've already sent in, though, tell us to ignore the old one. And quality > quantity. Spamming us with entries will make us annoyed when judging them :/ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:59, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::Wizardboy is correct. We just any entry that is submitted, and if you send in an updated version, please let us know. Remember that you don't have to send in entries right now; you can spend all the contest period tweaking your builds and send them in closer to the deadline. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 21:37, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::*submits every skill set possible* –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 21:38, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::::Heh, that would be roughly ::::5*(140+140)!/(5!*(140+140-5)!) + 2*(140+110)!/(5!*(140+110-5)!) + 2*(140+85)!/(5!*(140+85-5)!) ::::skill bars for each of the core professions... I think. Not a very friendly number. I got 156541257120 (156 billion) skill bars, but it'd be less than that because of elite skills, etc. -- Mafaraxas 22:04, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::::Hehe, when I copied the equation into microsoft's calculator... it got 2.7406324030975697488767190381384e+423... so quite a bit more hehehehe 68.102.128.17 23:00, 12 February 2008 (EST) Can we use Comfort Animal/Heal as One as a rez skill, as it rezzes your pet? I Am Jebus 15:41, 12 February 2008 (EST) :It is not a player res, so it does not count as a resurrection skill. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 00:22, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::ok, just wondering. U really should post this contest on the main page with the Design-A-Profession Contest. I Am Jebus 09:18, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::What do you mean? The contest is on the same page as Design-A-Profession. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 11:04, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::::I think he meant something like this. ~ ĐONT TALK 12:09, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::::Click on the contest banner ( ) imo. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:51, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::::: So would you be able to do this? or do you have to use up one of the slots for charm animal?--Relyk 11:12, 22 February 2008 (EST) :It'd suck if u did, cause then if u wanna bring a pet, thats 2 slots for Charm/Comfort. I Am Jebus 11:49, 22 February 2008 (EST) :Charm Animal counts as a skill. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:27, 22 February 2008 (EST) Congrats Congratulations to the winners, Shen and Racthoh! 20pxIAm * * 16:58, 5 March 2008 (EST) :Now post the builds already, DE... -- Mafaraxas 17:30, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::Sorry, I posted the winners a few minutes before I went to sleep, and I haven't had a chance to copy/format the entries until now. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:55, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::Were the winning entries tested? :p Racthoh 01:00, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::Testing the winning TA build would be rather hard since the ranger had skills from three professions--√iktor( ) 05:50, 6 March 2008 (EST) I say... If we ever do this again, the PvP entries should be GvG/HA. It's fun remaking Cripshot and Shock Axe. --20pxGuildof 11:01, 9 March 2008 (EDT)